


Wanna Make Out?

by Onlymystory



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants Isaac and Stiles to try and be friends. They decide something else sounds better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Make Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an Isaac/Stiles drabble prompt on tumblr.

“It’s weird that we’re both friends with Scott and don’t like each other. Maybe it’s because we’re too different,” says Stiles conversationally one day when he and Isaac are playing video games at Scott’s while waiting on him to get home from visiting Allison.

Isaac gives him a weird look but goes with it. “I like you fine. And we’re not that different. We also both had crushes on and have been rejected by Lydia.”

Stiles considers this for a moment. “Marvel or DC?”

“Batman and Marvel. Battlestar Galactica is?”

“Life changing. Also Laura Roslin is a bamf.”

Isaac grins. He looks kind of dangerous when he does that. It’s hot. “See, we could totally do friend stuff.”

Stiles scoots over a couple inches on the couch. “Wanna make out instead?”

“Yeah, okay,” agrees Isaac. He politely sets the controller down before leaning over to kiss Stiles.

Stiles thinks he and Isaac probably could be really good friends. He likes the kissing better.

When Scott gets home, he’s very happy that his two best friends are finally getting along. He’s a lot less happy that they’re getting along clothing optional on his couch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles & Isaac got along for at least seven more minutes before they listened to Scott’s pleas to stop already.  
> Isaac made Scott cookies to apologize.  
> Peter and Boyd ate the cookies before Scott got any. Derek and Jackson laughed at him.  
> Poor Scott.  
> He got his revenge by suggesting that Isaac and Stiles have sex in Jackson’s Porsche and Derek’s Camaro and see which one’s better.  
> That was a good day for Scott. And Stiles. And Isaac. And Erica. Shh.
> 
> Feel free to follow me & send more prompts at onlymystories.tumblr.com


End file.
